Ca me démange
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Heero n'en peut plus, ça le démange, ça le bouffe de l'intérieur... Mais au fond il sait bien qu'il le mérite. Oneshot slash


**Ca me démange**

Voilà, je me lance sur la fic Gundam Wing, ça faisait longtemps qu ça me démangeait () mais j'osais pas trop m'y coller, d'autant que je ne connais pas super bien la série, même si j'ai lu la plupart des fanfics qui s'y rapportent (sauf les Heero/Réléna parce que là c'est au-dessus de mes forces…lol). J'espère que ça n'est pas trop nul, même si c'est très court. En tous cas, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Savez quoi ? J'ai épousé le fils Gates et j'ai utilisé toute le fortune Microsoft pour racheter les droits sur les G-boys… Dingue non ?

Genre : Gné ? Euuuuuuhhh… On va être gentil, et dire angst/romance

Couples : soupçon de 3x4 , vous verrez bien en lisant (quoique ce soit pas bien difficile à deviner…)

Ca me démange.

Ca me démange au propre comme au figuré. Ca me démange de leur dire ce que je pense vraiment, au lieu de leur faire comprendre par des regards. Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, parce qu'IL ne comprend pas.

Je reste muet et ça me démange, ça veut sortir mais ça n'y arrive pas. Alors ça me ronge à l'intérieur et mes entrailles se débattent et ça me fait vomir.

Je me fais vomir.

Et je hoquète encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le dégoût de moi-même s'en aille, ou du moins se calme, parce que lui il est toujours là.

Le plus horrible, c'est que je sais que je le mérite. Je mérite de mourir pour toutes les personnes à qui j'ai ôté la vie. Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant, ma mission n'est pas finie, alors en attendant je souffre en me taisant parce que je sais que si ça sort j'oublierai ce pourquoi je dois crever, et qu'il ne faut en aucun cas que ça arrive. Je dois crever pour le bien du monde, et pour lui rendre justice. Quand la guerre finira, le héros crèvera, un point c'est tout. Mais pour l'instant, il a du mal, mais il ferme sa gueule, et ça le démange, sournoisement.

Pourquoi il a du mal, le héros, à la fermer, sa gueule ? Parce qu'il aimerait bien que tu la fermes, la tienne, et que tu écrases ta bouche sur la sienne. Parce qu'il aimerait bien te le dire mais que si par hasard t'étais d'accord, ben ça donnerait au héros une corde à laquelle se raccrocher, mais que le héros il peut même pas se permettre ça.

Ca me démange.

Et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais ce que fait le Soldat Parfait quand ça le démange ? Ben il se gratte. Logique. Comme je suis sensé l'être.

Y'en a certains qui jouent du violon ou de la flûte pour se détendre, d'autres qui trucident tout ce qui passe sur leur chemin parce que c'est la seule chose qui leur fait prendre leur pied, moi je me gratte, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour pas péter un câble.

Tu me diras, bien sûr, que c'est pas bien grave, que j'aurais pu trouver pire comme occupation pour évacuer mon envie. Mais faut voir comment je me gratte aussi… Tu sais les jours où tu dors à la belle étoile et que, même si t'as emmené ta bombe insecticide, c'est un effet psychologique, tu peux pas t'empêcher de t'arracher à moitié la peau parce que t'as l'impression de t'être fait piqué de tous les côtés. Moi c'est ça, mais puissance mille. Toujours en faire mille fois plus que les autres, m'avait dit le professeur J. C'était un ordre, alors je l'ai exécuté, tu me connais, même si je pense que ce n'était pas exactement ce que mon cher mentor voulait entendre par là.

Je m'arrache l'épiderme pour éviter de faire la même chose avec tes vêtements. Je mets ma chair à vif pour me retenir de te mettre à nu. Je me bousille à cause de toi, parce que je pense autant que toi tu parles. Mais ça même si je pouvais je te le dirais pas, parce que c'est pas toi que je veux blesser, c'est moi.

Je me demande si Quatre a compris ce qui se passe. A chaque fois que je le croise, il me regarde avec un drôle d'air, entre l'incompréhension et la peur. Lorsque je suis rentré de ma dernière mission solo, personne ne s'est étonné de voir tous ces bandages sur mes bras, personne n'a posé de questions quand j'ai précisé pour la forme que je m'étais cramé en m'approchant d'un réacteur, même toi t'as pas moufté, c'est dire. Vous savez tous à quoi vous attendre avec moi, alors ça vous dérange pas, normal. De toute façon, je pourrai bien me jeter par la fenêtre devant vous ça vous ferait rien de particulier, juste le suicide à prouver aux autorités locales et un léger problème d'effectif pour la prochaine mission groupée, mais sinon que dalle, nada, adios Heero, on se retrouvera un jour en Enfer. Vous vous occuperiez même pas de mon enterrement, sale rats, alors que je vous ai sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Tu sais les autres je m'en fous à la limite, mais je garde un petit espoir que toi tu me regrettes un peu. T'as toujours été gentil avec moi, même si je t'ai pas vraiment rendu la pareille. J'ai jamais trop su pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça, mais j'en ai pas besoin. C'que j'sais, c'est que tu es aussi dérangé que moi, sinon plus, qu'entre tarés, on se comprend et que c'est sans doute pour ça que tu m'attires ; et ça, ça me suffit largement. J'ai pas envie de gratter ta surface, j'en fais déjà assez avec la mienne comme ça.

Mais enfin je m'égare là, c'est de Quatre que je voulais causer, pas de toi. Je disais donc, quand je suis rentré, la dernière fois, il a pas trop cru à l'excuse de réacteur. Le fait que mes mains aient été épargnées a dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ca l'a inquiété que je mente, le blondinet. J'imagine d'ici la conversation qu'il a eu avec Barton :

« - Mais tu sais, ça pourrait être grave…

- Ouais…

- Non, sérieusement, c'est pas une bonne chose qu'il nous cache des informations. Je devrai peut-être aller lui parler, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Franchement Quatre, je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a tous les cinq nos petits secrets, et aucun d'entre nous n'a envie que les autres les découvrent, alors laisse-le tranquille veux-tu ? Maintenant dors, il est tard. »

Quatre n'a pas insisté. De toutes façons, avec lui, Barton a toujours raison. Ca doit être ça qu'on appelle l'amour… Enfin, si un jour il passe outre les avertissement de son « Trowa chéri » et qu'il tente de s'immiscer dans ma vie, il en prendra pour son matricule. Mais j'aimerai autant qu'il le fasse après la fin de la guerre, comme ça Barton aura toute liberté de me faire la peau sans que je me sente obligé de lui fracasser le crâne et de briser un si joli couple. D'autant plus que tant qu'à me faire exploser la cervelle, je préfère que ce soit par un « ami ».

Je suis cynique, oui, mais ça me démange encore plus de savoir qu'un beau jour ces deux-là seront heureux. Ca me démange pas au sens propre cette fois, mais ça me démange d'aller les étrangler pendant leur sommeil. Ce serait bête d'en arriver là, mais faudrait prendre en compte que je suis pas le seul dans cette planque à avoir dégommé du peuple.

Unique mon cul, ouais.

Je pige pas comment ils font pour pas se sentir coupable. Mais au fond, c'est pas mon problème si ça les botte de passer leur vie rongés par le remord, à un ou en duo, je vois pas la différence.

En Duo… Moi c'est là que j'aimerais être.

Mais ça j'te le dirai pas. Même si t'es là à dormir à deux mètres de moi.

Et tu peux pas savoir comment ça me démange.

Parce qu'en fait je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas. Que même si après ton monologue habituel du soir, tu m'as tourné le dos, boudeur, et assez désespéré que je ne daigne même pas lever le regard de mon laptop, tu as gardé les yeux ouverts et tu fixes le mur dans l'obscurité ; comme si tu étais au cinéma, et que sur l'écran défilait des souvenirs de ton passé ou même certains de ton futur, pour ce que j'en sais.

Parce que toi tu rêves avec les yeux ouverts : des cauchemars t'en as déjà fait bien assez et puis tu ne veux pas que je connaisse tes faiblesses. Tu sais pas si tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Et moi ça me démange de te dire que tu peux, que je les répéterai à personne, jamais. Et tu viendrais te blottir dans mes bras, et tu pourrais enfin fermer les paupières, et moi je serais heureux.

Mais je suis un héros assassin, et un assassin n'a pas le droit d'être heureux.

Alors je me gratte jusqu'au sang en attendant d'être libre de mourir. J'espère juste que tu m'aimes pas au point de vouloir de suivre…

On se retrouvera un jour en Enfer, mon Dieu.

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin, lol. J'avais prévenu que c'était court, mais je trouve ça bien comme c'est, alors c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Peut-être bien que je ferai une réponse de Duo, parce que ça fini vraiment en queue de poisson là, mais je garantis pas non plus la happy-end .

Merci d'avoir lu cette stupidité en tous cas…


End file.
